The Consequence 2 Chap 1
by Pokemon Ranger J
Summary: Really not great, but it does explain some things. Read "The Consequence" by Joltonite on www.homestead.com/raichupokeplace/fanfic.html
1. Chapter 1

The Consequence II  
  
  
I walked into Fuchsia City. I needed to get my Soul Badge so I could go to Cinnabar Island. But now I needed to find a trainer here in the Fuchsia Café. Well, I never go into the café. Just as the Door opened another trainer stepped through the door, and then ran straight into me.   
"Hey!" He yelled, "Don't you know who I am?"  
"No, and I don't want to," I replied.  
"I'm Calvin, the pokémon master!"  
"Oh, you're him, the guy with the weird Pikablu."  
"It isn't weird, it's the best pokémon in the world"  
"Okay, then I'm sure you won't mind having a pokémon match then, will you?  
"You're on!"  
  
  
As we stepped out I could see that a small crowd had followed us into the street. Calvin didn't seem at all nervous. In the front of the crowd was a boy, maybe 10 or 11. I recognized him instantly, Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet Town. Oh well, I knew I would talk to him later. Then I saw him, Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak, and a pokémon master. Then Calvin shouted "Pikablu, go now!" I grabbed my third pokéball and threw it.  
"Pokéball go!" I yelled as it sped through the air. It cracked open and and my pokémon jumped out. The crowd gasped as the little green pokémon yelled, "Pikaaaabud!" Ash whipped out his little red pokédex. It said, "No pokémon data found," and Ash stared incredulously.   
"Pikablu, freeze it with Ice Beam!" Yelled Calvin.  
"Pikabud, Evade."  
"Pikablu, use your Blizzard attack!"  
"Pikabud, time to finish it off, use your Vine Destroy attack." Pikabud dug a hole and buried its feet in it. Then it shot out vines, more than one hundred of them. Pikablu looked up in horror as the vines came speeding towards her. Then in a few seconds, Pikablu was hit, fell over and called back by Calvin. I walked over to Ash as the crowd dispersed.   
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm James, from Saffron City"  
"That pikabud is amazing!" Ash said, "I haven't seen anything like that since Brock's Vulpix." Then he looked down at the ground.   
"Yeah, I heard about your friends Brock and Misty that left your team."  
"How do you know? It just happened five minutes ago," Ash asked.  
"I was raised in Saffron City, I have some psychic powers. I saw in my dream last night that they left and that cannot complete your pokémon journey without them."  
"Oh no!" Ash yelled.  
"Don't worry, that's why I'm here," told him.  
"Huh?"  
"I can't resist helping others, and besides, If you don't complete your pokémon journey I can't either." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Consequence II  
  
  
  
As Ash and I walked to the pokemart he told me about Brock and Misty leaving. Pikachu sat on Ash's backpack, nodding along with Ash's story.   
"And then Misty joined Gary's cheerleaders!" Ash finished. Pikachu suddenly started sniffing the air, as if he could sense something we couldn't. Pikachu pointed at the buildings to our left and yelled, "Pika-Pi-Chu."   
"Huh?" Ash asked. Then Dexter said, "Your Pikachu says that your friend Brock is in that Building."  
"Then we'd better go see if we can get him to come back to your team."  
  
Pikachu sniffed and sniffed. At every turn he told us where to go. We climbed some stairs, and then took a right. We found ourselves in a huge room with lots of pokemon care equipment. Pikachu pointed to the left, and sure enough, there was Brock. I walked up to him.   
"Brock," I said.  
"James, you already beat me, what do you want?" I stepped aside and let him see Ash. Ash looked pretty sad.   
"Yeah, well just leave!"  
"Brock, you don't understand, Ash can't become a pokemon master without you, and you can't become a pokemon breeder without him," I told Brock.  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Because, well, because, um…"  
"Brock, I'm sorry," Ash said.  
"I am too Ash, I just couldn't understand myself for a while."  
"Listen you guys, Gary's leaving town in a half hour, but we just have enough time to convince Misty to rejoin the team," I told them, "Using my psychic power, I should be able to find Gary.""Brock, will you come with us?" Asked Ash.  
"Of course, pal!"  
"Let's get going!"  
  
We ran down the streets of Fuchsia City. I followed my minds instruction, and soon we could see Gary. Ash ran up to him.  
"If your looking for your girlfriend, she's in the hotel room getting her stuff," Gary sneered. Ash, Broock and I rushed up the stairs. Ash rounded a corner and almost ran into Misty.  
"What are you doing here Ash Ketchum?"  
"I came to say that I'm sorry."  
"Well, I don't believe you."  
"He's telling the truth," Brock said, stepping into view.  
"I thought you left him."  
"I did, but we talked it over, and I forgave him, like you should."  
"You're right Brock."  
"Very well, I forgive you Ash," Misty said.  
"We still have one problem," I told the newly reunited team, "We need to get you the last two Badges."  
  
Later, as we walked to the gym, I told them that I still needed my Soulbadge. It was the last badge I needed. Then I could go to the Pokemon League HQ. Ash and the team agreed to wait for me to get the badge, since my Psychic Pokemon could get them anywhere very quickly.   
  
I stepped into Fuchsia Gym and yelled, "Koga, Where are you? I challenge you to an official Pokemon Battle. The room filled with smoke, and Koga and his sister, Aisha stepped in.  
"The girl with the Psyduck is back again, how pleaseant."  
"I'm here for the Soulbadge, and I challenge you to an official Pokemon League Battle," I said.  
"Very well, we will use two pokemon each," he said, "Koga calls Venomoth, go!"  
"Mew, it's time, let's rock!"  
"Mewwwwwwwwwww!"  
"Huh, what's that?" Asked Ash.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
The Consequence II  
  
"Mew is so rare that it is still said to be a myth by some experts, only a few people have seen it worldwide," Dexter said.  
"Wow," Ash was almost drooling at the sight of my second unique pokemon.  
"Venomoth, sleep powder!" This didn't even shake Mew, and it just stood there.  
"Mew, Devolution Beam!" Psssunkshewwww! Venemoth suddenly turned back into a Venonat.  
"How come I can't catch one of those?" Ash yelled.  
"How did it do that?" Asked Koga.  
"It has super Psywaves that can make something younger," I explained.  
"I forfeit the match," said Koga, "there is no one who could ever beat your Mew."  
"I'm flattered by your compliments, sir."  
"I present you with the Soulbadge."  
"Thank you."  
  
That night, Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and I sat around a campire that Charizard had started.  
"What other pokemon do you have," asked Ash.  
"Well, I have Mew, Pikablu, Mewtwo, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. I also don't have just a standard pokemon trainer's pokeball belt, I have a 20 ball belt full of other rare pokemon too."  
"Cool!"  
"There is one thing I can't figure out."  
"What?"  
"Well, I found a golden Pokeball, but it will never open, even when I call it. Then last week, I found an inscription on the Pokeball. It said, 'read Mewtwo's Words and you shall have bestowed upon you a pokemon more powerful than any other.' "  
"I know Mewtwo's Words!" Misty Yelled, "They're written on Togepy's shell, I wondered what they meant, but now I found out."  
"What are they?"  
"It says, 'Arumdas Korab Devault Koorput!" I held the Gold Pokeball above me and shouted the Words.  
"Arumdas Korab Devault Koorput!" Suddenly the sky flashed as bright as day and a holographic image of Mewtwo appeared.  
"You have found the Golden Pokeball, and now you have activated it," the image said, "I bestow upon you the Golden Pikachu of Myth."  
"Wow!"  
"And you, girl, you have given him the words, you can have one wish."  
"There are many things I want, but I will give my wish to Ash, since he saved me from a fate worse than death, becoming Gary's cheerleader."  
"Thanks Misty, I don't know what to say."  
"What is your Wish?"  
"I wish I had a Mew, wait, no, I wish Misty had a new bike."  
"Ash, you gave up your chance for anything in the world to replace my bike?"  
"Yes." Suddenly a perfect, shiny, sparkling bike materialized in front of Misty. Then the image was gone.   
"Thank you Ash!"  
  
The next day, shaken from the previous night, we all slept in. I was awakened by my Mew, and it was levitating breakfast in from somewhere I couldn't see.  
  
Later  
  
"Alright, everyone hold hands," I said. Everyone did.  
"Mew, teleport us to Cinnibar Gym." We all shut our eyes and hoped for a safe trip. When I opened my eyes we were standing in front of Blaine, the Fire Gym Leader. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
The Consequence II  
  
  
"Blaine, I challenge you to a match!"  
"You'll never win," He told Ash.  
"Blaine calls Arcanine, Go!"  
"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash's pokeball opened and a Blastoise came out.  
"When did he evolve?"  
"I think it may have been Mewtwo's Words," I told him.  
"Blastoise, Hydro Pump, now."  
"Blas-Toise!" Arcanines flames went out in the flood of water. It fainted.  
"Arcanine return, go Charizard!"  
"Blastoise, Surf." Needless to say, the match was over in minutes. Ash Got a Volcanobadge and we teleported to Viridian City.  
  
"I thought that the Gym here was closed."  
"It was till a while ago when the trainer came back."  
"Then I need to go get the Earthbadge!"  
  
The Gym was dark and spooky. I had to call Moltres to light the way for us. Up ahead I saw a door and we headed for it. Ash pushed it open and we entered a well lit room.  
"Moltres, Return!"  
"Well boy, are you back to beat me again?"Asked a voice from the darkness at the back of the room.  
"No, I'm here with my friend Ash Ketchum."  
"Did you say Ash Ketchum?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Step up here Ash" Ash walked toward the voice. The man stepped into the light.  
"Ash, it's been so long!"  
"I've never met you before."  
"Yes, you have."  
"What?!"  
"Ash, you may not be able to accept this, but I am your father."  
"Dad?"  
"Yes," He said.  
"I'm sorry I left you and your mother. I was coming home, when I was told that Pallet town was destroyed by a band of mutant pokemon. Unable to face my fear of losing you and your mother, I started Team Rocket."  
"No, Dad, you're lying."  
"I'm afraid not. I'm giving it all up to go with you to the Pokemon League."  
"Thank you, Dad!"  
"And here is the Earthbadge."  
"Oh, wow!"  
  
And this is where I left the reunited team and the reunited family. Ash and his father went to Pokemon League HQ. Brock and Misty followed them, and I'm sure there are still a few adventures in store for them.   
I, James, am off to the Pokemon League, myself. I've got to win if I want to explore the Unkown Dungeon. Good luck Ash! 


End file.
